<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love is mean, and love hurts by Beb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020749">love is mean, and love hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beb/pseuds/Beb'>Beb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), Reluctant Injuries Reveal, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beb/pseuds/Beb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor did not like Loki being in a romantic relationship with someone. <em>Jealous?</em> That would be silly. <em>Overprotective?</em> Loki wasn't a child anymore. Still there was this feeling gnawing at him and telling him something was wrong.</p><p>Thor wasn't about to standby and do nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love is mean, and love hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Loki?"</p><p>Loki stopped in his track. Thor was sure, even in the dark, he saw his brother shaking his head and cursing under his breath.</p><p>"What?" Loki turned to face him, and Thor reflectively studied Loki, scanning him from head to toe as though trying to find some wound, the source of bleed of some sort, but Loki wasn't bleeding, clearly wasn't dying. He'd been on another date he told he would come home three hours earlier.</p><p>"I thought you said you'd be back by ten," Thor narrowed his eyes, his voice hoarse.</p><p>"So I have a curfew now?" Loki raised his brows challengingly.</p><p>"I was worried about you. You know how Svein is. I don't trust him,"</p><p>"Why? Because he's not royalty? Because, in your and father's opinion, he's unfit for Asgard's palace?"</p><p>"You know why, Loki. We talked about this," Thor had to remind himself not to raise his voice. He didn't wish to wake Frigga up. Or Odin. The palace was enormous, yet their parents (especially their mother) seemed to always be alert every time they fell into an argument. Thor hated Svein. And it wasn't because he was dating Loki but the way he's changed Thor's brother, even if Loki refused to admit he's changed, Thor saw it.</p><p>Svein owned a brothel, known for his scandal of sex trafficking, illegal drug trade and all that. He was creepy, disturbing to say the least. Definitely not someone anyone would want to be trapped in a room with. And Loki just happened to choose him, out of all people. Although that wasn't what worried Thor the most, Thor had reasons to believe Svein abused his brother. Had always abusing him ever since the beginning of their relationship, and Loki was either too blind or too scared to ask for help.</p><p>"I'm not having this conversation with you," Loki said, his face blank. He tried to get past Thor so he could get to his chamber, he flinched reflectively, unconsciously yelped when Thor grabbed him by the arm.</p><p>Thor let go as if it burned when he saw the pain on Loki's face. He was sure he didn't grab Loki that hard, no way his simply touch could hurt. "What was that?" Thor asked, he studied Loki more thoroughly; Loki whose face turned pale then he recovered himself quickly with a fake cough, though he wouldn't quite look at Thor.</p><p>"Nothing," he said, voice quiet. "I've got to go,"</p><p>"No," Thor blocked his way. He didn't touch him this time, just looked. The way Loki shielded away and favoured his right arm, where Thor grabbed him earlier, were enough proof for Thor. "Roll up your sleeve," he said. Ordered.</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"I said roll up your sleeve," Thor did raise his voice. He soon felt a pang of guilt in his chest when Loki flinched - which wasn't normal. Loki shouldn't be flinching and looking like he was trying so hard not to tremble like he believed Thor was going to do something... dreadful to him. "Loki," he said again, more gentle this time. And he hated it, hated that Loki had that look of a scared and cornered animal in his eyes. It felt wrong. This was wrong.</p><p>Loki looked like he could bolt at any second. Thor tried again, touching the edge of his sleeve, making sure he didn't make a sudden move and that the touch was light enough it wouldn't earn the same reaction it did earlier.</p><p>Loki whined, but he didn't pull away. Thor rolled his sleeve up. For some reason he felt like he shouldn't be invading Loki's privacy like this, but he was concerned. Concerned for Loki's well being. His eyes glued to Loki's arm. Thor's anger boiled up in his stomach when the garment was pulled away and he reached the beginning of what looked like a dark bruise on the skin of Loki's wrist. Loki didn't even look at him. Thor held his breath, because he wouldn't want to start shouting, and continued rolling it up, revealing more of the bruises; some were recent, fresh and red with purple-rimmed edges, some started to fade away - making the skin green and black.</p><p>And there weren't just bruises. Thor saw burn marks, aimed and intentionally, like someone purposefully burned cigarette on his skin. There were cuts of many sizes, too. Thor believed he started seeing red spots each time he blinked; anger, they were taking over him.</p><p>The fact Loki didn't heal. His seidr should be healing him, but the fact even magic couldn't make all of the injuries go away meant they must have originally been way more severe - and this was what was left after Loki's power did its best healing him. The wounds and bruises still looked ugly, Thor didn't want to begin thinking what it looked before.</p><p>"Thor?" Loki's small voice brought Thor back to reality. Thor didn't realise he was still holding Loki's arm, now breathing too hard it was terrifying.</p><p>"That scumbag did this?!" Next thing Thor knew, he was hissing in Loki's face. Loki took his steps back till his back hit the wall, and Thor's face was itches away from his.</p><p>"Thor please," Loki began trembling. He didn't even know what he was pleading for, but Thor was scary like this.</p><p>"Did he?!"</p><p>"I - it was my fault, all right? If I could do things right, he wouldn't be -"</p><p>"Stop!" Thor shouted and Loki pressed his lips together obediently. Thor was panting. His face red from the rage burning inside.</p><p>"Loki," this time Thor didn't sound angry. He sounded miserable like he was going to collapse and cry. Because Thor couldn't believe this; that Loki blamed himself and tried to find excuses for that lowlife. "He did this... to you," it wasn't a question anymore. Thor sounded defeated. Lost.</p><p>"It's nothing,"</p><p>"It's not nothing! How could you say it was nothing?!" Thor backed away. His eyes red and Loki wasn't sure if he was holding back tear, his voice did crack, though. He shook his head, "this is not nothing, do you hear me? It cannot stand,"</p><p>"Thor -"</p><p>"I will not let it stand,"</p><p>Panic rose in Loki's eyes. He knew that look on Thor's face. "What are you going to do?"</p><p>"What I should've done long ago," Thor turned and started stomping through the door.</p><p>Loki's eyes widened. Without really thinking he leaped forward and grabbed Thor's arm, stopping him. "You can't do this. You don't understand,"</p><p>"I understand enough!" Thor yanked his arm out of Loki's hold, harsher than he meant. There was a quick moment where Loki genuinely looked scared. Thor blinked a few times, then he called for guards, always remained in every turn and corner of the palace, to escort the second prince to his chamber and make sure he'd stay put.</p><p>"No," Loki sounded terrified when Thor walked away and two guards were preventing him from following. "No, what are you doing, Thor? Thor!"</p><p>Thor didn't look back. He summoned Mjolnir the moment he was outside, there was one destination in his head and he knew which way to direct the hammer.</p><p>______________________________ </p><p>He landed with thunder and lightning that completely destroyed Svein's rooftop and ceiling, making quite an entrance in the centre of Svein's brothel.</p><p>"What the -" Svein, the pig with two hookers on his lap, seemed caught of guard (so were everybody else) Thor didn't give him time to react when he stomped over, lifted the dickhead up by his high collar and slammed his body against the wall, holding him there.</p><p>"You're Loki's brother,"</p><p>"Don't you dare say his name," Thor hissed each word in the guy's face, his hand itched to just break the bones in his neck right there and then.</p><p>"Well then, I guess little brother go whine to big bro. He's pathetic, your Majesty. Weak. Shouldn't have been born. That freak can't even take a little rough love -" a mean punch delivered right in his nose, with a crack of the bone, stopped Svein mid sentence. He growled. There was blood smearing around his broken nose, and on Thor's knuckles.</p><p>"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. You mess with the wrong people. If I ever see you near my brother again, I will kill you. I will skin you alive and feed your innards to hellhounds. I will banish your soul to the deepest pit of Hel where you'll burn for eternity. Do you understand?"</p><p>Svein was blowing air through his mouth, showing his bloodied teeth each time he inhaled. Thor  slammed the back of his head against the wall and roared with a voice powerful enough it echoed through the silence of the hall, "I said do you understand?!!"</p><p>Svein nodded, after a moment he said in a hoarse voice, "I understand,"</p><p>Thor let go after giving him another short moment of murderous stare. Svein dropped like a rag doll, almost hit the ground but grabbed hold of the wall for support in time.</p><p>Thor left as quickly as he arrived, grabbing Mjolnir from where he'd left it on the floor and disappeared into the lightning, torching the ground where he'd stood.</p><p>Svein's bloodshot eyes still on the spot Thor had been second earlier. Still breathing hard, he spat blood out of his mouth and wiped it with the back of his hand, though he didn't say anything, and no one dared asking him questions.</p><p>______________________________ </p><p>The first thing Thor did when he retracted to his chamber in Asgard palace was to find himself a bucket full of cold water and ice, and bring his hand, the one he punched Loki's ex, in them. He watched as blood from his knuckles slowly turned the water red. There was something about the sight, something almost... calming and eerily peaceful.</p><p>Thor closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to go check on Loki, on the bruises and cuts and burn marks on his body.</p><p>(It terrified Thor to think what he saw was only a part of Loki's arm, and he never got to see what damaged that prick may have caused on other parts of Loki's body)</p><p>He thought better of it. It must have already been a long day for Loki. For some reason Thor doubted Loki would want to see him right now.</p><p>He considered bringing the matter to their mother, Frigga would know how to handle the situation better than Thor, for she was always the one Loki actually opened up with and turned to should he were in need of comfort. Thor doubted Loki would want their parents finding out about this, though. And it was over. Svein wouldn't be bothering Loki anymore. He couldn't hurt him anymore, thus whether or not Frigga and Odin knew - it would make no difference except that it would only be harder for Loki. So Thor came to a conclusion he wouldn't tell Odin or Frigga about any of these, even though he felt like they should know, Loki could tell them himself one day, if he ever wanted to.</p><p>______________________________ </p><p>Thor knocked on Loki's door the next morning and wasn't surprised there's been no response. He just knew Loki was in there, he just... felt it. He tried the knob and was actually surprised it wasn't locked. There was no magic warding the door to keep him out, either.</p><p>Thor peeked his head in first. There Loki's back facing him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Loki?" Thor tried again, same result, no response. But Loki hadn't yelled at him or threw him out yet, which was a good sign, encouraging enough. Thor invited himself in.</p><p>He sat down next to Loki and was glad Loki didn't walk away. "He - he can't hurt you anymore," Thor trailed off.</p><p>Loki lifted his gaze up, from where he's been looking blankly at his own lap, to look at Thor. "What?" Loki's voice barely a whisper. He looked like he wasn't there seconds earlier, been in some sort of a trance, lost in his own mind, and had just snapped out of it. He looked at Thor as though he didn't hear the door open or notice Thor's presence in the room with him until just now.</p><p>"I took care of it. Svein, he can't hurt you anymore,"</p><p>"Wha - what do you mean you took care of it?"</p><p>Thor sighed, "Loki, you know what he did to you was wrong. He had no right -"</p><p>"Well, you had no right to pry in my life, either." His voice raised, "you don't know anything. I - I didn't ask you to -"</p><p>"Enough!" Thor rose on his feet.</p><p>Loki shut his mouth, he gulped. His face so full of emotions, yet Thor wasn't able to read him.</p><p>"I did say last night that I will not let it stand,"</p><p>"What did you do?" Loki's voice cracked. His stare bored holes through Thor's skull.</p><p>Thor was quiet for a moment before speaking, "I went to see him, and I made it clear that he can never come near you again,"</p><p>"You didn't," Loki shook his head slowly.</p><p>"I did what I had to do,"</p><p>"You had no right," a tear rolled down Loki's pale face, he didn't bother wiping it away.</p><p>"He hurt you,"</p><p>"He loves me. He'll come back to me. He loves me"</p><p>"He won't come back," Thor's voice was flat. Something in his chest hurt saying that, and it wasn't because Loki was finally rid of someone who didn't deserve him but for the pain in Loki's eyes</p><p>"You don't know him,"</p><p>"Yes, I do know him more than you think you do, and I can tell you he won't come back to hurt you anymore,"</p><p>"What did he say?" Loki's voice was a notch quieter</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What did Svein say?" He asked, more clear.</p><p>Thor gulped. He remembered what the prick said last night even if he didn't want to. He's pathetic. Weak. Shouldn't have been born.</p><p>"He said he loved you," Thor spoke gently. "Said he was sorry. You meant everything to him, and he said he shouldn't have lost his temper... but I gave him no choice. I said... if he came near you again, I'd report to father about all of this and he would have him be executed for deliberately harming Asgard's second prince,"</p><p>"How dare you," Loki got on his feet too, his face red from the anger and his eyes bloodshot.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Thor's voice was quiet. Just loud enough for Loki to hear.</p><p>"How dare you, Thor! Do you have any idea what you've done?!"</p><p>"I do, actually. Saving my brother."</p><p>"No," Loki shook his head, more tears running down his face. "No, you're not my brother. How could you do this to me!"</p><p>"Loki, be reasonable. Why would you want to be with someone who did this to you?"</p><p>"Well, maybe I deserved it!" Loki shouted and Thor felt like he got hit with tons of brick.</p><p>"Don't say that. Don't you ever say that!"</p><p>"What are you going to do? Hurt me like you did Svein?"</p><p>"Loki -"</p><p>"Get out. Get out of here, Thor. Get out!" He was screaming now, fully losing it.</p><p>"I need you to understand -"</p><p>"I said get out! Get out, I don't wanna see you here. Get out!!"</p><p>Thor was struck mute. He'd never seen Loki like this before, at least he knew better than to stay. "All right, all right I'll go," he nodded even though there was not a single part of him that wanted to leave Loki alone when Loki was like this. Thor reluctantly walked out the door, closing it behind.</p><p>______________________________ </p><p>He didn't see Loki for the next four days, not during the feast, not during the council meeting, not during law code lesson. Thor checked at the library where he'd usually be, but there was no sign of him. His door was locked with the use of seidr to keep him out. Thor started fearing for the worst, that Loki ran away with Svein or something worst. But he asked Frigga and some guards; all said they did see Loki. So it was just Loki avoiding him, it seemed, and Loki was doing a pretty good job at that. Thor wasn't sure if it was supposed to make him feel better.</p><p>He made a mental note he would speak with Loki. Loki couldn't avoid him forever, and they would talk. He would explain things to Loki. Even though he couldn't - wouldn't - tell Loki the hurtful lies Svein said about him, he could at least tell Loki he was sorry, and that he believed Loki did deserve better.</p><p>Loki was the first to come knock on his door. Thor was about to go to sleep, he was caught of guard to see Loki standing there. "Loki?"</p><p>"Can I come in?" Loki asked when Thor had been standing dumbfounded.</p><p>"I - of course, yes. Yes, you can. Please," he stepped away so Loki could enter the room.</p><p>"I guess I caught you getting ready for bed," Loki said once he flopped down on the couch, referring to Thor wearing only robe. "I could leave, if you wanted,"</p><p>"No," Thor said probably too quickly, "no, I mean you can stay."</p><p>Loki nodded wordlessly and if the silence hanging in the air wasn't awkward.</p><p>"I assume you have something you'd like to... talk. Is that why you came here?" Thor tried for the right words that wouldn't sound like he wanted Loki to leave or that he was being impatient.</p><p>"I do, actually,"</p><p>"Oh... okay," Thor shrugged, trying to look casual though the tension was very much present.</p><p>"I know what happened," Loki said out of the blue.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That night. When you went to talk to Svein, I know what happened now."</p><p>"Loki -"</p><p>"I asked people that were there. Svein didn't say those things. He never said he loved me or that he was sorry or any of those... sweet things about me,"</p><p>Thor gulped. He was... speechless, trying so hard to come up with the right thing to say, but all the words got caught in his throat.</p><p>"I know what he actually said..." Loki looked at Thor, his face unreadable. "It's okay. I'm not even surprised. It's Svein,"</p><p>"Loki, you cannot believe those things he said. He's an idiot," Thor rushed to sit next to him, so tempted to wrap his arms around Loki, hold him close and never let go.</p><p>Loki chuckled, there was anything but humour in it. "He really hurt me and I let all of it happen because I was a fool,"</p><p>"No," Thor placed a hand on the side of Loki's neck, cutting him off. "No, don't say that. Svein is a dick. He didn't deserve you, do you hear me? You are so much more than the lies that pig said about you. You deserve to be treated with love and respect and... and I'm sorry you went through this, but you will get better and you will know how worthy you really are. You are so special, Loki. Anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool."</p><p>"Brother," Loki blinked and the tears he'd been fighting back fell. He sounded... so young.</p><p>"I'm here,"Thor smiled and wiped the tears away with the back of his thumb. Here, this close, Thor could see faded bruises on Loki's body. Svein no longer around to inflict new ones, but it still bothered Thor and it must still hurt. "Will you let me bring some salves and ice pack over? It would make you feel better,"</p><p>Loki nodded. Thor smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead.</p><p>It would get better. Loki would get better and Thor would make sure nothing can harm his brother again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you folks want more of me, I am also available on <a href="http://bebx.tumblr.com/">Tumblr.</a> Come chat. The inbox is open there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>